Episode 3152 (15 May 2006)
Synopsis Dot slaves away cooking and cleaning for Bert, Joe and Jim. She never gets a word of thanks and feels like they're taking advantage. Bradley asks Stacey round for tea later. He wants her to be friends with Dot. Peggy listens as Courtney describes a bad dream. Her dad was arguing with a dark-haired woman, possibly her mum. When Courtney's mean to Ben, he reveals that he knows how her mother died. Minty and Garry have had enough of Sonia and Naomi's bickering. They let slip to Martin that Sonia's having a rough time. He pops round to check on her, but Sonia gives him the brush off. Grant declares that he can't stop thinking about Jane. She's exasperated and orders him to leave her alone. He promises her that it's not over. Honey has her heart set on a church wedding. Billy arranges to talk it over with the vicar. Honey's embarrassed when a customer asks for an adult DVD. She pretends that it's not in stock. Kevin loses his rag with Denise for charging him excess postage on a package of DVDs. She refuses to let him have them. Later, she takes them round to him. They apologise for being shirty with each other. Grant helps himself to a drink in the club. Ruby won't stand for him drinking the profits. He invites her to grab the cash from his trouser pocket. Ruby's flustered and threatens to sack him. Little Mo's thrilled that she's finally allowed to pick up Freddie. She hugs Oliver in delight. Later, Little Mo gets the wrong end of the stick when she overhears him talking intimately with Briony. Phil pokes fun at Grant for being dumped by Ian Beale's girlfriend. Grant wants to clear his head. He fancies a drive in Phil's car, but Phil does not have it. He reckons that Grant's running away from his duties. Jim reads up on the labour movement. He proudly remembers his part in striking for better pay. Dot feels like an unpaid skivvy. She warns Jim that she can't keep feeding Bert and Joe every night. Grant wants Jane to pack her bags and leave Walford with him. She shakes her head at his reckless attitude. She mentions Courtney, but Grant reckons that she'll be fine with her gran. Naomi storms off in a rage when Martin visits. When she returns, she finds flowers and a card from Sonia. They kiss and makeup, and agree that they shouldn't fall out over trivial disagreements. Courtney asks Grant what happened to her mum. He sighs and explains that he's told her before. Tiffany died in an accident. Courtney's heard that Grant was responsible for it. The man interested in the adult DVD returns to the shop. Billy's shocked that it's the vicar. He explains that it's purely for research purposes. He's writing a sermon on the evils of pornography. Dot's enraged when Jim brings Bert and Joe back for tea, against her wishes. She doesn't intend to cater for Stacey either. She takes her stew round to Pauline's and leaves them all to fend for themselves. Grant finds out that Ben's been planting doubts in Courtney's mind. He tries to convince Courtney that he never hurt her mother. She snubs his request for a hug, leaving him devastated. Cast Regular cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Courtney Mitchell - Megan Jossa *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Charlie Jones *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Edwards - Emma Barton *Dot Branning - June Brown *Jim Branning - John Bardon *Joe Macer - Ray Brooks *Bert Atkinson - Dave Hill *Bradley Branning - Charlie Clements *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Naomi Julien - Petra Letang *Garry Hobbs - Ricky Groves *Minty Peterson - Cliff Parisi *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Kevin Wicks - Phil Daniels *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Jake Moon - Joel Beckett *Jane Collins - Laurie Brett *Stacey Slater - Lacey Turner *Little Mo Mitchell - Kacey Ainsworth *Dr. Oliver - Tom Ellis Guest cast *Briony Campbell - Rae Hendrie *Reverend Walsh - Jeremy Child Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Hallway *46 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *3A Albert Square - Living room *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Scarlet - Public *Walford Video *George Street *Post Office *Mitchell's Autos *Walford General Hospital - Private ward, hallway and Dr Campbell's office Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant has some explaining to do to Courtney. Garry and Minty realise they have to make changes at home. Category:Episode Category:2006 Episodes